I'll Be Your Doctor
by YoungWriterMe
Summary: Haruhi's been having some interesting dreams about a certain host. But which host is it? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Her body ached with lust as his hands traveled over her hips. His lips sucked roughly at the soft skin of her neck. Her mouth parted as a soft moan of pleasure escaped. He forced her shirt up over her head; his lips moved swiftly back to her bruising skin. Her fingers moved to his belt, blindly attempting to unlatch it. He chuckled softly, brushing her hands away and taking off his belt. She eagerly undid the button and zipper of his jeans and pulled them down, turning red as she saw his choice of undergarment; a tight, black leather thong, barely concealing his privates._

_ "See something you like?" His voice was husky, his eyes gleaming. He pulled off his shirt then lifted his lover onto the bed, kissing her roughly. He reached around to unclip her bra. She shivered with excitement as the fabric fell away, leaving her upper body completely bare. He inspected her chest hungrily before moving closer…_

Haruhi jolted awake, her heart pounding violently in her chest. Her whole body was hot. She could feel exactly where his hands and lips had touched her skin. _Another dream… _She shook her head, as if trying to shake the scenario from her mind.

"School… Come on, Haruhi, it was a dream… Forget about it. Get up…" Haruhi peeled her sweat-damp blanket off of her and stood, wincing a bit as her warm feet met the cool wooden floor. She stepped into her bathroom, pulling off her nightgown and panties, and turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to warm up, she inspected herself in the mirror. Her body was thin and a bit shapeless. Her hips provided only slight curves and her chest was nearly flat. She stepped closer to the mirror to inspect her face. She had bits of hair on her upper lip which her dad refused to let her bleach, and bits of hair between her eyebrows. She frowned and picked up her tweezers, plucking her eyebrows, shaping them as best she could. She put down the tweezers after that, not plucking her upper lip. She had tried that before, but it was way too painful.

Haruhi showered quickly, not bothering to shave her legs as she was still dressing as a boy, then slipped into her uniform. She ran a brush through her hair and checked the time on her cell phone. _Shit. _She was running late. If she didn't hurry, she would miss her meeting with the club before home room. No time for breakfast again. She raced to the door, grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter.

"Bye Dad!" She called. "Your breakfast is in the refrigerator!" A grunt of confirmation came from Ranka's room. Haruhi rolled her eyes, smiling to herself, then headed out. As soon as she turned around from locking the door, her heart sunk into her stomach and her smile was replaced with a grimace. A sleek black limousine was parked in front of her apartment complex. A crowd of her neighbors surrounded it, peering into the windows. _Why are all of these people awake at six thirty in the morning?_ Haruhi hurried down the stairs and over to the scene. As soon as she reached the vehicle, a door shot open and a hand pulled her inside.

"Haruhi~!"

Haruhi sat wide eyed beside her small, blond senapai. "Hi Honey-senapi…Mori-senpai…" She was surprised to find that these two were her kidnappers. She had been expecting Tamaki or the twins.

"Kyo-chan said that it might rain this morning so Tama-chan told me and Takashi to come get you!" Honey explained, seeing the young host's surprise.

This only made Haruhi even more so confused. "Why didn't Tamaki-senpai just come then? Not that I would rather have him over you guys."

"He's sick," Mori stated simply.

Honey nodded in agreement. "He has a cold. He wanted to come, but Kyo-chan convinced him to stay home today so that he could get better."

Haruhi nodded a few times, taking in this information. The limousine pulled up to the school and the three hosts climbed out and entered the school. Many students, male and female alike, greeted the three as they made their way to the club room. Upon opening the door, Haruhi's eyes opened wide. The room had been transformed into a hospital. Eight beds lined each wall. The only occupied bed held a pale Tamaki. He wore a hospital style mask over his mouth and nose.

"Haruhi!" He shouted happily before starting to cough. Haruhi walked toward him as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya stepped out of the costume room. The twins each carried a box of clothing and props. From a simple glance, Haruhi could see white doctors coats and stethoscopes.

"Hi Haruhi," they greeted their classmate in sync, smiling happily. Haruhi waved to them before returning her attention to the sick Tamaki.

"How are you feeling, Tamaki-senpai?" she asked, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. The touch brought a light blush to his cheeks.

"I'm alright," Tamaki replied. Haruhi could tell he was smiling, even though his mouth was hidden.

"Let's go Haruhi!" Hikaru called from the door. "We're going to be late to home room!"

"One sec!" Haruhi replied. She pulled Tamaki's blanket up around him. "Try to sleep some, senpai." She then met the twins at the door and left for class, not noticing the bright red the covered Tamaki's face.

Kyouya moved to Tamaki's bedside. He smirked down at his old friend. Tamaki turned his head away, embarrassed. Kyouya laughed softly, ruffling Tamaki's hair. "See you after class, lover boy."

A/N;; Good afternoon my readers! If I have any…Which I hope I do… Anywho, what do y'all think? Good? Bad? And where should I take the story? Do you want smutty stuff? Do you want humor? Hm? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_His breath was hot on her neck. Both were drenched in sweat. She cried out, her eyes closed tight, her arms around his head, pulling him close…_

"Haruhi!" A kick to the back of her chair jolted Haruhi back to reality. She looked up at the instructor.

"Well, Miss. Fujioka?"

Haruhi scanned the board and replied, "True, sensai."

The instructor nodded and continued her lecture. Haruhi let out a relieved sigh.

Hikaru kicked the back of her chair again and Haruhi turned around.

"Are you feeling alright, Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru joined in. "You never fall asleep in class."

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, don't worry about it," Haruhi responded quickly, feeling her face light up. As she turned back around the twins looked at each other and shrugged.

When class was finally over, the three hosts gathered their bags and hurried to the club room. Kyouya, Mori, and Honey were already changed. Kyouya and Mori were dressed as doctors, and Honey was a patient.

"You're late."

"Hello to you too, senpai." Haruhi rolled her eyes, dropping her bag by the costume room. Kyouya, now looking even more annoyed, handed Haruhi a costume bag. She unzipped it and frowned. "Senpai…:

"Go."

Haruhi gritted her teeth and proceeded to the changing room. _Why do I have to be a patient? Stupid Kyouya-senpai… _Once she changed, Haruhi returned to the main club room. The twins had already changed and were helping Mori with last minute preperations as the guests began to arrive. Kyouya ushered Haruhi to one of the empty hospital beds. Haruhi laid down, crossing her hands over her stomach. Two girls soon joined the Natural-type host.

"Oh! Poor Haruhi! You look so sad in your hospital gown!" The taller of the two girls gushed, playing with Haruhi's hair.

This nonsense continued for about half an hour, then the guests switched and another half hour passed, then a third. Finally, two and a half hours later, the last guests said their goodbyes and left. The moment the final girl was out the door, Haruhi made for the changing room. She quickly changed back into her clothes and reentered the club room. The guys were all changing in the middle of the room. Haruhi felt blood rush to her face, neck, and ears. Hikaru was the first to notice.

"See something you like, Haruhi?" He asked, winking suggestively. Haruhi quickly regained her composure and rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. Promise a longer one will be up by Sunday! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Around ten o'clock that night, Haruhi's cellphone went off. Haruhi set down her pencil and looked at the caller ID.

"What do you want, Tamaki-senpai? It's really late and-" Haruhi was cut off as Tamaki began coughing. "Tamaki-senapi? Are you okay?"

"I dun feel goob, Harubi…" Her senpai's response was muffled, as if his nose was stuffed.

"I'm sorry, senpai. Just go back to sleep."

"Woulb you sig to be?"

"I can't sing, senpai."

"Pleabe? Jut a libble?"

Haruhi sighed. "Alright." She sang to him for a few minutes until he fell asleep. After hanging up, Haruhi lied down on her bed. Tamaki was a good friend to her. He was always nice, but way too protective… She sighed to herself. And he was childish. She loved him dearly, but more as an older brother than anything else. Exhausted, Haruhi pushed her books off the bed with a soft thud and tucked herself into bed, falling asleep the moment her eyes shut.

The next morning, Haruhi woke up feeling oddly refreshed. She had slept soundly without dreaming, she didn't have the usual bags under her eyes, she would have time to make herself breakfast, and it was a Friday. Nothing could possible ruin her mood. No limousines drew the attention of her neighbors. No rain drenched her or her books. Actually, the weather was wonderful! _Only two more weeks, then I can sleep in and enjoy the nice weather every day! _Haruhi remembered suddenly. _But that means finals are the week after next! How could I have forgotten?! _Haruhi rushed into the school, straight to her classroom, planning on studying instead of hanging out with the club before class. Sadly, when she entered the room, the twins were waiting for her. Oddly, both boys were slumped across their desks, silent. Haruhi approached cautiously, preparing herself for a surprise attack. There wasn't one. She set down her bag, took her seat, and turned around.

"Are you guys okay?"

The twins raised their heads in sync. Their faces were pale and dark bags surrounded their eyes.

Haruhi frowned. "Were you two messing with Tamaki-senpai?"

The twins looked down guiltily. "Yeth," Hikaru sighed, laying his head back on the desk. Kaoru rubbed his head, wincing in pain.

Haruhi sighed and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a small white bottle. She pulled off the cap and poured two white pills into her hand. "Here."

Hikaru's head raised and he peered into her hand. Kaoru did the same. "What are those?"

"They're just Advil. Take one."

Kaoru picked up one of the pills, inspecting it. "Do you chew it?"

Haruhi sighed. "No. You just swallow it." Hikaru took the other pill and swallowed it. Kaoru did the same.

_Now I have to deal with three of them._

That afternoon after the final class had ended, Haruhi and the twins went to the club room like always. Upon opening the door, Haruhi smacked her hand against her forehead. _Idiots._ The other four hosts lay sprawled on couches around the room, each as pale as Tamaki had been the day before. Tamaki was even more pale. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

A/N: I don't know a lot about Japanese schooling, so I decided to run their schedule the same as American schools: A spring break, a summer break, and a winter break.

What do you guys think? Any suggestions? Requests for another story? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, or at least reading! Also, please remember, this is how _I _see the characters. Sorry if I don't have them act 'right'. ^^'

All of Saturday and Sunday, Haruhi played nurse to her fellow club members. They had all convened at Kyouya's estate and were currently sprawled about one of the extra bedrooms. Though, calling the space a bedroom was a bit of a stretch. The room contained a king size bed, two sofas, a small library, a mini bar, and a flat screen television. It was more like an apartment. _Stupid rich people and their too big bedrooms.. _Haruhi grumbled in her head as she pulled two bottles of water out of the mini bar, taking the drinks to the twins whom were cuddled on one of the sofas, snuggled in a large, fleece blanket.

As soon as she turned away from them, a soft bell sounded. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and made her way to the bed. Tamaki was covered in several blankets, his head propped up on a pillow, a wet cloth covered his fore head. His eyes were shut tightly, his eye brows wrinkled together in an expression of pain. One hand was left uncovered and in it was a small silver hand bell which he shook back and forth. Haruhi snatched the bell from his hand and placed it back on the table beside him. "Yes, senpai?" she asked as calmly as she possibly could manage. She had so far gone without sleep for a total of twenty six hours and it was starting to become evident.

"My clodth ithint cold anybore," he whined, opening his eyes slightly. "You're pretty."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Right. Okay, senpai, I'll get you another rag." She removed the cloth and headed toward the bathroom across the hall. Tamaki and the twins were the worst off at the moment. All three were beginning to hallucinate and had high fevers. A doctor had been called the day before, but he said nothing could be done. The illness would just have to run its course. He estimated the recovery time to be five days. Haruhi silently hoped that at least a few of them would be better in the morning. It was becoming exhausting to care for all six hosts.

Before Haruhi had reached the bathroom, she hesitated outside the door of the guest room. Two doors down was Kyouya's room. She hadn't heard a single sound from him all day. Hesitantly, the Natural host opened the Shadow King's bedroom door. All of the lights in the room were off, but Haruhi could see the faint outlines of the furniture. She made her way over to Kyouya's bed and looked down at him. His face was contorted with pain. Frowning, she lightly shook his shoulder, drawing him from his painful sleep.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she whispered, afraid that he would be angry that she had woke him from his slumber.

His eyes opened slowly. "Glasses." His voice was a harsh rasp. Haruhi obeyed the command, handing him his glasses off of the bedside table. Identifying Haruhi, Kyouya slowly propped himself up with one arm, his blanket sliding down a bit to expose part of his sweat-soaked flesh. Haruhi blushed brightly, silently thankful for the poorly lit room. She took a moment to look over his features. His muscles were very defined. His entire body was lean, but not in a lanky way. He was a perfect balance. "Well?"

Kyouya's voice pulled Haruhi out of her day dream. "I-I was just wondering if I could get you anything, senpai."

After a moment of hesitation: "Water."

"Right. Water. Okay," was Haruhi's _brilliant_ reply. Silently berating herself, she left the room, going back to the guest room to get a bottle of water. The five boys were the same as when she had left them, except that now Mori was laying down on one of the couches and Honey had retreated to the library area. _Ring ring ring ring ring. _Shit. Tamaki's rag. Haruhi rushed back to Kyouya's room, setting the water beside his once again sleeping form and removed his glasses. She then hurried to the bathroom, grabbed a cold cloth, and went back to Tamaki. She softly laid the cloth onto his burning forehead and took the bell from him once again.

_What did I do to deserve this?!_


End file.
